Even the Most Strict Break Rules
by Black-Wolf-Warrior
Summary: "She looked up at the warrior and said; 'Thank you.'" Written as a reward for DeputyDarkscar from a challenge question in Truth and Dare With the Warriors.


**Warning: I have not read **_**Warriors**_** in quite some long time, so if anything sounds wrong with the plot pertaining to the series let's blame it on me having not read it in such a long time. Also, I do not support this paring. I am only writing this as a reward for DeputyDarkscar having the correct answer.**

"Breezepelt?" Hollyleaf hissed into the night.

She glanced around looking for the black tom, but at the same time she was alert for any cats from her Clan or his Clan.

"I'm here." Came the quiet reply, as Breezepelt slipped out of the foliage. "What's so important that you couldn't wait until our usual night to tell me?" He asked.

Hollyleaf's ears pricked up at his voice and she turned around to see him standing by some brush behind her. She trotted over him; her tail held high in happiness and nuzzled him.

"I have something important to tell you." Hollyleaf announced, when they pulled apart.

"Me too." Breezepelt replied.

"You go first." Hollyleaf said, flicking her tail at him, indicating that she wanted him to speak first.

"I-I don't think we should meet up like this anymore. Don't get me wrong, I love you, but this is wrong." Breezepelt blurted out as he stared at the ground.

"It's not wrong." Breezepelt's head shot up when he heard Hollyleaf whisper that into the night. He was about to ask for an explanation, when she continued on.

"We both come from lines of cats that have broken the Warrior Code, therefore we broke the Code even before we were born and it doesn't mean anything to us." Hollyleaf finished quickly, wanting Breezepelt to understand that their meetings really weren't wrong.

There was a pause in the conversation as Breezepelt mulled over what he had just heard in his mind.

"I-if you say so." He said, not sounding fully convinced. Nevertheless, Hollyleaf looked happy at his answer.

"I have something more important to tell you." She paused and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"W-what? That's wonderful!" Breezepelt exclaimed nuzzling Hollyleaf's face joyously, all doubt that he felt before gone.

"Soon we'll have kits who will become the greatest warriors this forest has ever seen." Hollyleaf breathed, looking up to the sky.

-A few moons later-

Berrynose made his way through the bustling ThunderClan camp. The Clan had just recently been through a bad outbreak of greencough and it brought joy to his heart to see the Clan recovering so quickly.

ThunderClan was moving on from that trying time in more than one way, a new litter of kits had been born only two days ago.

That was where Berrynose was headed, to see the new kits.

As he pushed his head into the nursery the smell of milk and warmth overcame his senses and reminded him of his time spent there.

He ignored the thorns pulling at his fur, and forced his way completely into the den.

"Hello Berrynose, here to see Hollyleaf's kits?" Millie asked as Bumblekit and Briarkit started to play wrestle.

"Yes." Berrynose replied.

Millie gave him a soft smile then flicked her tail at the nest behind her.

From over Millie Berrynose could just make out the black flank of Hollyleaf. As he made his way carefully over to her, mindful of any kits, he said a quiet greeting.

Hollyleaf lifted her head tiredly when she heard Berrynose greet her and gave a nod of her head back to him.

"Are these them?" He asked, looking down at two small bundles of black fur that blended in perfectly with their mother.

"This is Nightkit and this is Moonkit." She introduced, pointing with her tail first at the larger of the kits then at the smaller.

"They're cute." Berrynose replied. He stared down at the small kits and tried to imagine them as proud ThunderClan warriors going to battle to protect their Clan, but his mind just couldn't conjure up those images from such cute kits.

Hollyleaf didn't answer him; instead she looked down proudly at her kits.

"I have something I need to tell you." Berrynose spoke up after a few moments of silence.

She gave him a questioning look and the cream-colored tom leaned in closer to her to continued in an even more hushed voice.

"I know that Breezepelt is the father of your kits, and I'm willing to lie to the Clan and say that I'm the father."

A look of panic crossed Hollyleaf's eyes and her muscles tensed, but as the full meaning of what he had said made itself clear in her mind she relaxed. She looked up at the warrior gratefully and said;

"Thank you."


End file.
